Falling for the Past
by Best-Bey-Girl
Summary: Marik is living with his siblings after their life in the tomb. He thinks he's left everything behind util his father seemingly comes back from the dead. Thiefshipping story


**A/N: Hello Fanfiction world! I have been waiting so long to join you! This is my first story so please go easy on me. I've never written a story before, so I'm really excited and nervous. I'm really nervous putting this out there. I was so nervous when my sister just looked it over for me. Please don't leave rude comments. I'm aware that my story is probably very bad. I'm sure you've had enough of my rambling by now, so enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

Chapter 1

As I stood in the alleyway, I began to think about how I got myself into all this. If I had known any of this was going to happen, I would've never left the tomb. I made the decision to leave years ago, but if I hadn't none of this would have ever happened. This had suddenly turned my life into a game of chance. A game of life or death. He was hurt, and it was all my fault. I know this has happened before, but I couldn't control myself back then. That was Melvin, not me. It just felt different this time.

My life out of the tomb was pretty normal. I lived in an apartment with Isis and Rishid in Domino City. I was living like a normal boy. I had almost forgotten my past life. Until I saw him. It was like a punch in the gut. It took all my breath away. I thought I'd never see that face again. I had gone on for years thinking he was dead. It was Bakura.

I had been gone from school for quite some time now. I was off in Egypt with Rishid helping with an excavation. He worked for a museum and sometimes needed my help. And of course I was happy to go. No one actually enjoys school. Nothing interesting ever happens at school, but as soon as I leave Bakura comes back from the dead. I had no idea how long he had actually been here, but it seemed like he had been here for a while. It seemed like everyone was scared of him. He was pretty intimidating but certainly not scary. I don't know what made me sit next to him, but as people say "it seemed like a good idea at the time". I could feel his eyes burning into the side of my skull, and I instantly regretted my decision. Why did I do this to myself? Especially after everything that had happened between us. I knew he hated me. He had almost killed himself trying to help me during Battle City, and I had done nothing but stab him in the back. Quite literally actually. But I had changed, and I wanted to show him that. For some reason I felt like I could explain myself. Maybe he would care. But maybe he wouldn't. It may even make him hate me even more. I don't know if I could live with that. Don't get me wrong. I don't have feelings for him. Like not love or anything. I just felt really bad. You would too if you thought you had killed someone. I had been possessed by evil then. I really felt like I had no control over my actions then, but I still think it was my fault. If I had been able to control the evil, it never would have happened. Bakura was obviously not dead, but that doesn't change the fact that I tried to kill him. I know I would hate someone if they tried to kill me. What made me think he would ever forgive me? I was suddenly ripped from my thoughts as one of girls in my class walked up to me.

"Hey, Marik. What are doing over here? You don't really want to be by him do you? He could really hurt you if he wanted to," she whispered. Why would anyone care who I sat by? I was perfectly aware that Bakura could hurt me, but he wouldn't do that, at least not with all these people watching. He might though. Sometimes if he was mad enough he would just attack no matter how many people there were. And I knew he wanted to hurt me very, very badly. That thought scared me. But his style of attacking normally involved knives or weapons of some sort. I'm pretty sure that would get him arrested and sent to jail. Bakura liked to cause as much mayhem as possible, and he couldn't do that in jail so I figured I was pretty safe. Of course he could always trick me, lead me far away, and kill me, but I would be ready for that so it would never happen, right? I didn't want to worry the girl, so I didn't mention any of this.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it, okay?" I told her. I didn't want anyone worrying about me. She shouldn't concern herself with me. She was a nice girl. She probably had had lots of friends she would rather be talking to now, so she shouldn't be wasting her time on me. We hardly knew each other anyway. I didn't even know her name.

"All right. Just be careful what you say to him," she said, reluctantly walking away. Soon after that, the bell for class to start rang.

I could feel my mind drifting the whole time. I was normally a good student, but I just couldn't focus, not with Bakura there. The whole period I could feel him watching me. It wasn't constantly, like all the time, but every now and then. At one point he had been staring at me for some time when Mrs. Laney finally noticed.

"I can understand if you find this subject boring, but at least try to pay attention, Bakura. We can all see you'd much rather be doing… other things, but I promise you, this is very important. At least try to keep your eyes off Marik,"

My face burned at her words. That couldn't be true. He would never think like that about me. And even if he did he wouldn't make it that obvious. All the students started whispering and laughing. I turned to look towards Bakura and was surprised when a fist connected with my face. I flew backwards from the force, smashing against some desks. My vision blurred slightly from the punch. I had forgotten how strong he was. Looking back now, I don't know what propelled me to fight back especially since I had no idea what I did to make him that mad. I hadn't even said anything to him yet. But then again, Bakura was always a very violent person. I stood up slowly, wincing from the pain. I balled my hands into fists expecting him to punch again, but it never came. Against my better judgment, I lashed out at him. During that time where we worked together at Battle City, we never really talked. We had always fought to show our emotions. It seemed like he had been waiting to see if I'd react because he immediately started fighting back. The class had formed a circle around us now. There was no room for me to back out now even if I wanted to. While all this was going on Mrs. Laney had called the principal, Mr. Flowell. He was now standing in the doorway with a look of pure anger on his face.

"Bakura!" he shouted. "That is the last straw with you. And Marik, I can't believe you would do something like this. I'm ashamed of you. Both of you will be coming with me."

He grabbed both of our arms and dragged us out of the room. He had been pulling us along for what felt like forever, and I eventually got lost in my thoughts. I started thinking about what the girl and Mr. Flowell had said. I had been gone for quite some time, and eventually Bakura showed up here. It seemed like he didn't have a very good reputation around the school. That one girl had known that Bakura would attack if he got mad enough. How could she possibly know? And what did Mr. Flowell mean by "the last straw"? Had Bakura gotten into fights before? What could they have done to make him mad? But then again, Bakura got set off very easily

I had completely zoned out the world while I was thinking and looked up to see that we were in some sort of forest. I didn't remember any forests in Domino City. How far had we walked? Why would Mr. Flowell take us that far from the school? I thought he was going to take us to his office or something to yell at us. I had assumed I would be suspended for a week at least. I had never been in trouble before, so maybe he liked to take his students out to a forest. I thought that idea seemed a little weird, but it was the closest thing I could think of to an actual explanation. I was shocked when Bakura started struggling against Mr. Flowell. I was aware that Bakura didn't like being touched, but Mr. Flowell didn't mean any harm. At least I hoped so. I wondered why he started struggling now. He hadn't the whole way here. Mr. Flowell finally released our arms. It was then that I realized the sun was going down. How would I explain this to Isis and Rishid?

"Now, we have some business to take care of," Mr. Flowell said, a somewhat evil smile creeping onto his face. I looked over at Bakura and was shocked by what I saw. For the first time in my life I saw fear in his eyes. This scared me more than anything. Bakura was never afraid of anything. He stabbed himself in the arm during Battle City just to get closer to Yugi so he could take the Millennium Puzzle. He had actually dared to defy Melvin. No one else had done that. Ever. They were all to scared of him. He had narrowly avoided death several times. He was the Thief King. He wasn't supposed to be scared of anything.

"Marik, you have to go now. You don't know how much danger you're in. Run!" Bakura screamed. There was no mistaking the fear in his voice, and I could tell he was holding back tears. I turned and ran, not knowing where to go. I couldn't leave Bakura like this. He had almost died because of me before. I wouldn't let that happen again. I hid behind the trunk of a thick tree and peeked out, trying not to be seen. I saw Bakura take up a fighting stance, obviously meaning to stay while I ran away. I couldn't let him do this. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light, causing me to cover my eyes. I heard Bakura scream in pain causing me to immediately uncover my eyes. As I did so I was met with a familiar sight. Bakura was on his knees, his face screwed up in pain. Blood was pouring from his arm from a huge gash. I was terrified by the other thing I saw. The only thing that could make me run and leave Bakura like this. Mr. Flowell was gone replaced by none other than my father. And he was holding the Millennium Rod. I looked down in shock to see that I had let him take the Millennium Rod from me. I hadn't even noticed. This was all my fault. I felt guilt ripping at my heart. I knew I could never live with myself if I left Bakura all alone to die, but I couldn't face my father, not now. I had thought he was dead. I was sure because I was the one to kill him. I was about to take action when Bakura noticed I was still there.

"Marik, you have to get out of here it's not safe!" he called across to me.

"What about you? I can't just leave you here all by yourself!" I told him, not wanting to leave but knowing I should.

"I can handle this Marik. Just go!" he said forcefully.

Suddenly my father started coming towards me, the Millennium Rod still in his hand. I had tried to kill him, and I was sure he remembered that. He would probably kill me for that. He was never exactly sane. He wouldn't hesitate to kill a family member if it benefited him in some way. Despite the pain Bakura stood up and started to go after my father.

"No! Don't hurt him. It's me you want," he said.

My father turned around to face him. Bakura signaled for me to run. I knew I would feel guilty later, but it was my only chance to live. It would do no good if both of us died. There was a slight chance he might spare Bakura. It was a very small chance, but it was still there. If I didn't run, he would for sure kill me.

"That was a bad move. You will regret it," I heard my father say.

At that point I had already started running. I couldn't look back now. I was terrified by what I might see. I knew couldn't stop running, but I had no idea where to go. I didn't even know where we were. I couldn't think of anywhere my father would take us. Of course it had to be somewhere far from people. I wish I had paid more attention on the way here. It wasn't exactly easy to put yourself in the mind of my father. I gave up trying to figure out where we were and just started aimlessly running. My intention was to get as far away from my father as I possibly could, as fast as I could. After running for what felt like forever, I came to a town. I had no idea where I was. All I knew was that I wasn't in Domino any more. I felt terrified. I had no idea how to get back. I couldn't even remember the way I'd run. I couldn't go back if I tried. I wandered through the streets searching for anything that could help. And that's how I got here in this alleyway. It was pretty small and not many people were around. I curled up and started crying. I couldn't believe that Bakura had sacrificed himself for me. This never would have happened if I had just made sure that my father was really dead. This was my fault. I was suddenly jolted from my thoughts as I heard a familiar voice calling out to me.

"Hey, Marik! What are you doing out here?"

I looked up to see Jounouchi, my old friend, standing at the end of the alleyway. I thought I'd never see him again. I really should be used to this by now. After all I had thought that Bakura was dead and my father too. If I couldn't tell if someone was dead, how did I trust myself to judge if people who left would come back? Jounouchi had left Domino City a few years back. I had no idea where he went. I was glad to see him, but right now I didn't want anyone around me. They could get hurt. Just like Bakura. He was hurt because of me. This made me cry even harder. He immediately saw my tears and ran over to me. He sat down beside me and put his arm around my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me.

"Marik, you need to tell me what's wrong so I can help you. You need to calm down. I've never seen you so upset. It's scaring me," he said.

He didn't know the whole story of me and Bakura. No one did. How could I make him understand? With thoughts of Bakura came more tears. He could be dead right now.

"Marik, please. You know you can trust me," Jounouchi said.

I had to choke back more tears as I started to speak. "My father… He's not dead. I thought he was dead. This is all my fault. Bakura sacrificed himself to stop my father from killing me. He probably just killed him instead. He's probably on his way here now," I was struggling to get my words out through the tears.

"We could go back to find him. Do you remember where you were?" Jounouchi asked. I shook my head. I didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of me. If my father killed my best friend, I would never forgive myself. Why couldn't I have just made sure he was dead for good? He had done so many horrible things to me, Isis, and Rishid. None of us felt any regret when we thought he was dead. Just to make sure I should have buried the body. Then he could have never come back. I couldn't help but feel guilt. What if he went after Isis and Rishid? What if he went after innocent people?

"You have to do something. We can't let him hurt anyone else. Are you absolutely sure that was your father?"Jounouchi asked, his voice breaking through my thoughts.

"It has to be him. I would never forget that face," I said quietly. And with that I lapsed into a memory I would rather forget.

Flashback

I was inside the tomb. I'd lived there all my life. There was no way out. The whole family knew that. But I always held out hope that I could escape. We had to have got in here somehow. It's not like they just built the tomb around us. But with my father that was of course always an option. He did unspeakable things to us, so what would stop him from building a tomb around himself? I always wondered why my mother had married him. She didn't seem to really love him. He was such a horrid man. My mother was the exact opposite of him. She was kind and caring and simply wonderful. I couldn't imagine anyone being as wonderful as her.

Ignoring the risks, I was always looking for a way out. I would carefully inspect every brick of every wall. Whenever Isis found me, she immediately pulled me back to my room to lecture me. I loved her, but she could be over protective of me sometimes. It got quite annoying. It's not like my father would kill me if he found out. I kept telling her this, but she never believed me. It didn't seem like a big deal to me. All I wanted was to see sunlight.

One day I got lucky. Rishid and I had been looking together. He had always been more supportive than Isis. We had been looking for hours and were about to give up when we found it. I knew there had to be some way. How else would we get our food? We didn't want to risk going to find Isis. She would probably refuse anyway. Rishid said he would cover for me. He figured it would be too suspicious if both of us were gone. I reluctantly agreed. I climbed out of the tomb and felt sunlight for the first time in my life. I started walking and soon came to a town. I was amazed by everything there was to see. I looked at numerous shops for hours. I decided I should go back by now. I would be very lucky if my father hadn't found out.

I came back to the entrance of the tomb. I opened the hatch that led inside, and I felt my heart stop as my eyes landed on a cord leading down the passage. How could I have been so stupid? The door was rigged. My father had known the minute I opened that door. I knew my father would punish more than just me. He hadn't come after me, so that must mean he would go after everyone else to. I started running down the passage, struggling to find my way back. I had no idea where my father would be. I started by searching all the bedrooms for him. When I didn't find Rishid, Isis, or my mother in their rooms I had to fight back the tears. What if they were already dead? If they were dead I would never forgive myself. It was a struggle to continue my search. I had been running for a long time when I eventually came to a large room. Upon seeing that my family was alive, I felt tears of joy falling down my face. But they didn't last long. My father was standing in front of my family in the middle of the room. He was holding his whip in his hand, and I knew that there was nothing I could do to stop the punishment. Little did I know that the whip wasn't for me. It had already been used on Rishid. He had covered for me and paid dearly. He had large red welts across his back, and I could tell he was in pain.

"So, you decided to come back," my father said. I began to worry as an evil smile crept onto his face. "This is what happens to those who disobey me. I will show you pain like you've never felt before. Rishid, come here. Bring me my sharpest knife,"

Rishid reluctantly went to the trophy case to retrieve the knife. He didn't have much of a choice. If he didn't he knew what would happen to him. We all did. If we didn't obey father then he would do horrible things to us. He brought it to our father fearing what was about to happen. He still thinks that this is his fault to this day. I knew when it happened that he would never forgive himself, for he had just given my father the knife that would murder our mother.

Without warning my father turned around and stabbed my mother straight through the heart. We all screamed. We never knew father would do something like that. We knew he was cruel, but we never thought he would kill. Isis fell to her knees, burying her face in her hands. We all felt the crushing sadness and shock, but Isis would take this harder than me or Rishid. She had always been closest to our mother. Rishid put his arm around her in an attempt to somehow ease the pain. He always acted so strong. I'd never seen him cry until now. Silent tears were rolling down his cheeks.

I hadn't known any of this would happen. I had just wanted to be free for once in my life. The sight of my mother lying dead on the floor was just too much. I wanted to do something to stop all this, but none of us could stand up to him. He was just too strong. I had thought he would leave it with just our mother, but he didn't. I felt fear take hold of my heart. He grabbed Isis' arm and pulled her to her feet. The tears started coming down her face even harder as she pleaded for father to spare her life. I couldn't let anyone else die because of me. I should be the one who died. They had nothing to do with this. My father held the knife to Isis' heart, and I felt pure anger take over my mind. I can't remember what happened then. Everything just went black. I was just floating in darkness. I couldn't feel anything. Eventually the darkness gave away to the light of the torches. I saw my father slumped against the wall, bleeding from multiple stab wounds. One was right where his heart would be. He was dead. Or so I thought. I looked down at my hands to see them covered in my father's blood, holding the Millennium Rod. I had no idea how I'd gotten it. It wasn't until years later that I carried it everywhere I went. Later, during Battle City, I would learn that it was Melvin that was responsible for my father's supposed death. Strangely I didn't feel any guilt from causing my father's "death" because this meant that we were finally free. We could finally escape this wretched tomb and start a new life.

End Flashback

I curled up into a tighter ball, flinching from the painful memory. I didn't want to repeat that. I wasn't even that close to Bakura. I had no idea how to fix this. I didn't even know if Bakura was still alive. My father was probably on his way here now. He had seen the direction I had started running. It would make sense for him to search the towns. There was no doubt he would find me. And when he did, he would hurt Jounouchi. Maybe even kill him. I couldn't live with that. So many people had died for me. Was I even worth it? It seemed that I did nothing but cause trouble. If I hadn't been born then my mother wouldn't have died. Isis and Rishid would still be happy. They would still have her. Rishid lived with the guilt of killing her. He was the one to give our father the knife. He feels like if he hadn't then she would still be alive. The way I see it, it isn't Rishid's fault. If I had just listened to Isis and stopped trying to get out, there would have been no need for her to die. I had been the one to cause all this. And if Rishid hadn't given our father the knife, father would have just killed him first and then mother. I had been the reason for everything so far. Isis is still grieving after all these years. She hardly ever goes out of the house. I miss the way she used to be. She may have been annoying, but at least she talked then.

I didn't want anyone else to get hurt, but Jounouchi wasn't easily persuaded. Once he has his mind set on something you usually can't stop him. And this time, he was determined to stop my father.

**A/N: So that was my story. Please don't give me any rude reviews. I really hope you liked it.**


End file.
